A Saga
by LittleBig
Summary: Niko Bellic, um russo imigra para uma pequena cidade americana chamada Midtown. Com a ajuda do seu primo Roman, juntos querem conquistar riqueza e dominar Midtown. Uma aventura cheia de crimes e homicídios cometidos.
1. Introdução

**A Saga **

Introdução: Se há coisas que assustam, só uma delas me assusta mesmo, a ignorância. Estou a crescer e uma das coisas que aprendi é que nunca se sabe tudo. Será que o universo tem fim? Será que existe vida noutro planeta? São perguntas que faço a mim mesmo todos os dias, pois provavelmente nunca saberei a resposta. Porque é que escrevi este livro? Não sei… Provavelmente para passar o tempo. Bom não interessa, desde que esteja bem escrito.

A vida é feita de orgulho e desilusão, mas temos que pensar em equilibrar a balança, ou seja "para cada coisa boa há uma má, e para cada coisa má há uma boa".(José Sacadura)

"It's legal to be a loser".

A vida é cruel e impiedosa, magoa e destrói, corrói e desgasta, acaba connosco. Tudo não passa de um sonho ou para uns um pesadelo, e quando morremos… Acordamos. Não me perguntem o que acontece quando acordamos, porque nunca morri.

A música veio influenciar muito a minha vida, porque a adoro e significa muito para mim. Pelo menos quando oiço música penso em tudo… Em tudo mesmo. Artistas como James Douglas Morrinson marcaram a minha curta vida como nunca mais ninguém marcará… Pela forma de estar em palco, pela sua vida. Jim é provavelmente a causa de todos os meus pontos de vista pessimistas.

Moonlight Drive

Let's swim to the moon, uh huh  
Let's climb through the tide  
Penetrate the evening  
That the city sleeps to hide  
Let's swim out tonight, love  
It's our turn to try  
Parked beside the ocean  
On our moonlight drive

Let's swim to the moon, uh huh  
Let's climb through the tide  
Surrender to the waiting worlds  
That lap against our side  
Nothin' left open  
And no time to decide  
We've stepped into a river  
On our moonlight drive

Let's swim to the moon  
Let's climb through the tide  
You reach your hand to hold me  
But I can't be your guide  
Easy, I love you  
As I watch you glide  
Falling through wet forests  
On our moonlight drive, baby  
Moonlight drive

Come on, baby, gonna take a little ride  
Down, down by the ocean side  
Gonna get real close  
Get real tight  
Baby gonna drown tonight  
Goin' down, down, down

Jim Morrinson (James Douglas Morrinson) 7 de Outubro 1967

Este pequeno texto foi só um cheirinho de mim. Assim já sabem como vejo as coisas e como é que é o meu tipo de escrita. Será que posso começar a história? Acho que sim…

Espero que gostem de lê-la tanto como eu estou a gostar de escrevê-la.

Sinceramente não sei o que vou escrever… Vocês logo descobrirão.


	2. Quero que os conheçam

Quero que os conheçam

O frio invadia a noite enquanto Billy Kurt cavava sem parar, a terra do seu quintal. Estava à procura de algo, mas ninguém sabia ao certo o quê. As pessoas na rua observavam atentamente todos os movimentos deste homem sinsitro. Billy foi obrigado a afugentar toda aquela gente.

- Saiam daqui seus abutres! – Gritou ele com uma voz rouca e desgastada. As pessoas desviaram o olhar o continuaram os seus caminhos.

Billy desistiu do que procurava e voltou para casa, aqueceu uma chávena de chá e sentou-se no cadeirão da sala perto da lareira, suspirou e de seguida deu um golo hesitante no chá, pois estava a ferver.

Billy era um homem velho, perto dos seus sessenta anos. Teve uma vida dura, perdeu os seus pais aos sete anos de idade e os seus tios aos nove. Ninguém sabe ao certo a causa da morte dos seus pais, mas pensa-se que eles tenham sido assassinados. Billy ficou sem ninguém quando os seus tios morreram num acidente rodoviário. Billy é agora um velho á procura de razões para viver.

Do outro lado da cidade (Midtown), vivia Thomas Faustin, um rapaz com dezassete anos e com uma vida bastante confortável. O sei pai era dono de uma das maiores empresas de automóveis e a sua mãe trabalhava em casa a cuidar dele e dos seus dois irmãos. Thomas está a terminar o décimo segundo ano, e provavelmente vai terminá-lo em grande, pois Thomas é um excelente aluno.

Thomas dava-se lindamente com o seu grande amigo do peito Rock Burger. Embora Rock já se tenha metido nas drogas e no álcool, Thomas nunca deixou de o apoiar, e foi muito graças a ele que Rock recuperou de todos estes males.

Mas quem vai protagonizar esta história não vai ser nenhum destes senhores. Quero vos contar a história de Niko Bellic. Niko era um russo que fugiu para a cidade americana (Midtown), para tentar esquecer um passado cheio de culpas e homicídios cometidos. Este homem vai-se alojar em casa do seu primo Roman, e juntos vão tentar criar riqueza e dominar Midtown.


	3. Niko Bellic

Niko Bellic

Era segunda-feira, e Roman dirigia-se para o aeroporto para receber o seu primo, Niko.

-Niko! Ainda bem que vieste… Deixa-me levar as tuas malas. – Disse Roman entusiasmado.

-Sabes que vim por tua causa. – Disse Niko um tanto ou quanto receoso.

-Pois… Vais ver que vamos construir uma vida de sonho aqui em Midtown. – Repicou Roman.

Niko não se prenunciou mais, entrou no carro e lá foram os dois. Roman parou numa rua calma e pequena.

-Bom, é aqui. - Murmurou Roman. Niko limitou-se a entrar em casa.

Era pequena, desarrumada mas acolhedora. Tinha apenas um roupeiro e uma pequena cómoda com uma televisão em cima.

-Fica à vontade, eu volto amanhã para te mostrar a cidade. - Despediu-se.

Niko deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

No dia seguinte, quando acordou preparou uma taça de leite com cereais e esperou que Roman tocasse à campainha. De seguida tomou um banho e quando se vestia a campainha tocou. Vestiu-se rapidamente, colocou o boné e saiu para a rua.

-Bom dia! Estás pronto? Vamos. – Disse Roman muito apressado.

-Uahu! Para quê tanta pressa?

-Anda lá, quero que conheças uma pessoa!

Os dois homens entraram no carro e dirigiram-se a uma oficina. Pararam em frente à porta principal e saíram do carro. Roman tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta. Niko ficou espantado, pois estava ali um belo escritório.

-É teu? – Perguntou Niko.

-Sim. É aqui que trabalho e trato de todos os meus negócios…

-Aí sim? E que negócios são esses? Ainda não me disseste, quero dizer, ainda não me disseste rigorosamente nada. Afinal tu vives do quê? – Questionou Niko rapidamente com a intensão de receber uma resposta convincente.

-Bem… Tu sabes… Mas porquê tantas perguntas? Já não confias no teu velho primo? – Disfarçou Roman. – Preciso que me faças um favor. Há um tipo que me deve dinheiro, procura-o e fá-lo pagar o dinheiro que me deve.


End file.
